Talk:Dark Knight, Grim Recruiter/@comment-26424111-20150523145704/@comment-9693174-20150525031333
@Speedy You said Stride in general, so it can't be helped. Just don't say that next time. In the first place, I wouldnt run a G3 lineup of Diablo, PBD BR and Gust Blaster all at the same time. By the way, the soulblast is the NUMBER 1 reason why PBD BR is bad. Swordbreakers, the new Trumpter, Aurageyser, seriously why would you use PBD BR in a deck where you have Aurageyser? Caar is a better choice in the first place (Aside from not being a Blaster) but still... And you tested it out. Then wait for CFA to update, then come back. Because you couldn't have tested both PBD BR and Aurageyser yet. In the first place, as I said, Swordbreaker spam VIA Claret is so much better. I believe that Claret Sword and Phantom Blaster should just be in their own separate decks because Claret Sword does not keep it's Forerunner and most of the combos I have seen revolve around Soul Blasting which Phantom Blaster needs to maintain. People use Claret instead of Caar in the deck, and get good results. There's no use denying that. Even withought the Swordbreakers, there are still units to call, like Trumpeter, then the new G1 Dorint/Claudus, Charon, etc. Combination is everything, and I am a strong believer in that. I have seen people use cards that people have forgotten and make pretty good use out of them, even though I thought that it was worthless. I can see that, (The part of the old cards) since I prefer using the old cards. But, unfortunately, Combination isn't everything. There are monster units who counter Locks that can stand on it's own. Eg True Ultimate Daikaiser, Thing Saver, etc. ''But I will have you know Phantom Blaster Dragon BR is anything but weak. In fact what if I were to tell you that I have found a way to keep all three Blaster's in the soul and still managed to SB 3 card's, and sometimes I don't even need Howl Owl. '' I don't see it... You think combination is everything and you prefer using a unit that cuts combination possibilities? The new blasters need the soul. Howl Owl is not a good excuse at all. You're sacrificing a card from hand for a one turn boost. ''I believe that showing people respect is something everyone should hold dear to their heart. Whether in reality or online, I don't see why you should act any different than who you really are. Don't you wish that sometimes the world were at least a little different the way it is now? I am sorry but humiliation is the least of my worries, something such as this won't harm my spirit. I was going to report you because you have crossed some major lines during this discussion, but I believe in redemption and a second chance so I won't do so. I am sorry for waisting your time with my opinions, and I am sorry that our view of the world are different. '' Okay, sorry. Really. I picked it up from a certain jerk *coughcoughKaiser* but whenever I see someone mistake something obvious, I can't help not correcting. Respect is needed, and that's a fact, but formality is not. And my aim wasn't to harm your spirit. Hell I hate that... ''Secondly, Grim Recruiter believe it or not does provide the synergy the Blaster's need and they call useful Gr.1 units people have forgotten about. Effstein I do agree is useful, but as mentioned I find myself using Grim Recruiter more. '' Okay, I won't stop you from using Grim if you find him more useful, but note this fact: Effstein is better. Macha and Caar can call you all the units that you need to call. Either way another option to call a G1 aside from those 2 is unneeded. Usually PBDiablo's retire 3 skill'll almost never be used (Considering it's a -1, and a wash if with Charon) so clearing your huge field to call other units as options is better.